Akashi's Family
by Rhen.Ren
Summary: Keluarga Akashi adalah keluarga yang bahagia dan harmonis. AkaKise fic for you.


Keluarga Akashi adalah keluarga biasa yang terdiri dari Papa, Mama, dan Anak.

Papanya bernama Akashi Seijuuro. Dia adalah Papa yang baik dan teladan, sangat sayang pada istri dan anaknya, dan sedang menunggu kehadiran seorang putri.

Mamanya bernama Akashi Ryouta. Dulunya seorang model ternama, tapi semenjak menikah dengan Papa, Mama berhenti menjadi model. Moto Mama adalah, "Papa dan Seita itu kesayangan."

Anaknya bernama Akashi Seita. Wajah dan sifatnya tiruan dari sang Mama, tapi matanya meniru sang Papa yang heterochromnia.

Keluarga Akashi selalu harmonis meski sang Papa selalu menoleh ketika Mama memanggil nama kecil Seita yang sama dengan Papa.

Intinya, keluarga kecil ini harmonis.

* * *

Ren present,

"Akashi's Family"

to Kurobasu Fandom.

AkaKise [Akashi Seijuuro x Kise Ryouta]

Rate : K-T

Warning : MPreg, boy x boy, OC, and many more.

Summary : Keluarga Akashi adalah keluarga yang bahagia dan harmonis.

Saya tidak mengambil sedikitpun keuntungan disini―terkecuali keuntungan batin LoL―, jadi, saya harap, yang tidak suka, tolong, yang tidak suka dengan hubungan boy x boy, AkaKise, uke!Kise, terlebih ada OC nyempil disini, harap menekan tombol X dipojok kiri ^^

* * *

Kaki-kaki mungil Seita berjalan secara perlahan kearah kamar orang tuanya―ia juga tidak mau ketahuan oleh Mamanya, nanti diomeli karna disangka berniat mengganggu tidur Papanya yang masih belum bisa move on dari ranjang.

Membuka pintu jati itu dengan perlahan, ia bisa melihat gundukan bedcover berwarna merah itu bergerak sedikit. Dengan cepat ia berusaha mendaki ranjang yang lumayan tinggi itu.

Tidak berhasil, terlalu tinggi.

Matanya yang setengah merah crimson dan coklat madu berkeliling ke sudut-sudut kamar. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat keranjang pakaian kotor di depan pintu kamar mandi.

Dengan senyum polos dan tanpa dosa, ia mendorong dan menjatuhkan keranjang itu disamping ranjang, dan langsung memanjat. Ah, alangkah pintarnya kau, Seita.

("Cencu caja! Aku can anyak Papa cama Mama!")

"Papa~ Papa~" Seita memanggil sembari duduk diatas perut Seijuuro yang berlapis bedcover.

Namun sayang Seijuuro tetap pada posisinya. Merasa tidak ada respon dari sang Papa, ia menaikan intonasi, "Papa~ Papa~!"

Berhasil. Seijuuro terlihat mengerjapkan sebelah matanya.

"Hmm? Seita?" Seijuuro mencoba bangun dengan perlahan―tentu ia tidak ingin anaknya terjatuh hanya karna ia bangun tiba-tiba, 'kan?

"Papa~!" Seita mengangkat kedua tangannya dan tersenyum senang. Usahanya membangunkan sang Papa berhasil!

Seijuuro tersenyum dan mengacak rambut pirang anaknya. "Seita bangun lebih awal, eh?" sedang yang ditanya hanya mengangguk dengan wajah memerah.

"Tidak ingin memberi Papa morning kiss, hmm?" Seijuuro tersenyum sembari menunjuk pipi kanannya.

Seita hanya mengangguk dan mencoba meraih pipi papanya tercinta. "Celamat pagyi, Papa~" ucap Seita sembari mengecup pipi putih sang Papa.

"Selamat pagi, Seita." balas Seijuuro sembari mengecup pipi gembil sang anak.

Tak lama berselang, terdengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat. Dan benar saja, pirang sang Mama langsung terlihat di depan Papa dan Anak itu.

"Seita, kau tidak seharusnya mengganggu tidur Papamu, 'kan?" Ryouta berkata dengan raut wajah cemas. Lalu ekor matanya menangkap keranjang pakaian tergeletak dengan baju-baju yang berhamburan.

Ryouta hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan, kemudian memunguti pakaian yang tercecer untuk kemudian dimasukan ke keranjang yang sudah didirikan―tidak menghiraukan panggilan anak ("Mama~") dan sapaan suami ("Selamat pagi, Mama.") nya.

Ryouta langsung menggendong Seita yang sekarang memunggungi Seijuuro. "Papa juga, seharusnya memakai baju dulu, 'kan?"

Seijuuro hanya tertawa dan kemudian berjalan mengambil baju bersih di lemari. "Tidak sempat, Mama. Seita keburu masuk untuk membangunkanku."

Ryouta hanya bisa terpana menatap tubuh suaminya. 'Ukh! Ryou, kau harus kuat!' Ryouta menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat Seita hanya bisa menatap Mamanya dengan bingung.

"Mou~ Seharusnya Papa memakainya sebelum tidur! Kalau Seita meniru bagaimana?"

Seijuuro yang sudah selesai memakai sweater hitam berlengan panjang hanya tertawa dan mendekati Ryouta. "Tidak bisa. Nanti Mama yang akan protes, 'kan?"

Tanpa aba-aba, Seijuuro meraih pinggang langsing istrinya dan langsung memberikan sang Mama sebuah morning kiss di bibir.

Tiba-tiba kilasan kemarin malam dengan kurang ajarnya berseliweran di pikiran sang mantan model tersebut. Wajahnya langsung memerah tanpa ampun.

"Pa―Papa mesum!"

'Ah, hari inipun mama tetap manis.' Pikir sang Papa sembari melenggang menuju ruang makan.

-o-

.

.

.

Fin

.

.

.

Or Tbc?

.

.

.

-o-

A/N : Oke, fic ini terjadi karna sedang mencari ide buat fic yang laen, terus secara kebetulan melihat translate-an doujin AkaKise di tumblr, dan voila, jadilah fic ini –w―

Okay, review are loved!

.

Love,

Ren


End file.
